Age of the Onigiri
by TheSnakeIam
Summary: Au of Furuba. Onigiris rule the world in this middle age time. Humans are shunned and treated like dirt, except a special few. The whole Furuba gang is here!
1. Chapter One: The King and I

ThesnakeIam: Hello! Hi! Welcome to my AU fic of furuba! In this land, Onigiri's rule. They are the lords, nobles, duchesses, kings, etc, while the humans are the lowly servants, they are usually treated like dirt. Only some specific cases had the humans has a situation where humans have higher ranks than that of maid or servant. This story takes place during the reign of King Onigiri the thirtieth. Oh! Also, some of the Sohma characters are onigiris!!!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, however if I did, I would be so full of happiness and money!

**Age of the Onigiri**

_Chapter One: The Introduction of Tohru Honda_

"Where in the world could that dratted girl be?" The king asked to himself. As the thirtieth Onigiri King to rule, he was considered foolish to allow a human servant to be a advisor. Especially that of a female. It was just unheard of.

_Humans will rebel against us!!!!_

_They have no use. Mindless fools. That is how we, the onigiris, were able to come to power...._

_Your majesty, you would be in grave danger, trusting that, that thing.... _

But he was loved by many of his people, so they made no riots against that of having a human, not to mention female advisor. Just then, the brunette (a/n: Is her hair brunette? What color is it?) came rushing in one of the King's many libraries.

"I...am...so...sorry...I'm...late...your...Majesty."

Tohru Honda, human servant and advisor to the Onigiri King, the thirtieth, bowed hastily and almost tripped on her gown. As she bowed, she was busy fretting over whether if she should have curtsied than bowed. Since bowing was for males, and the females usually curtsy, but all the advisors of the King were supposed to bow......

"Ah-hem!"

"Oh yes sire?" I'm forgetting about the king again!

"Dear God woman! What is wrong with you?"

"I'm sorry, your Majesty, It appears that I have gotten lost again, but this time I was careful not to feed the stables' horses."

The King sighed heavily. It's been three years since he inherited his throne and through these three years, Advisor Honda was very loyal, but continually clumsy and forgetful and too kindhearted and somewhat naïve... and the list can go on and on.....

But she had good advice. Advice great enough to help him rule his Kingdom.

"As I was in the manner of speaking do you mind if I were to continue?"

"Yes your Majesty, I mean no your Majesty. What I mean to say is: No sire! I do not mind. Please continue with your thought!" She said this very determinedly.

"Well, as I was going to say: I need more advice." The kingdom, doubtless, had problems yet again. "This time, I'm fearing rebellion."

"From the humans, sire?"

"No, I don't believe so, what I am worried about, are my nobles."

She's sure been in there long... I wonder what she is helping the King about today? Almost half a day. Kyo Sohma worried while he waited for Tohru to finish taking to the King. I should really get back to the Kitchen and finish up my work, but I don't want to leave her here. And there she is!

"So what took you so long?"

She shakes her head and smiles. A smile that makes Kyo want to smile with her.

"Oh yeah, and Kyo...Thank you for helping me again today. If it weren't for you I would have been even more late. I can't believe that I still get lost. I feel so stupid."

"Hey, that's okay. You are just more forgetful than others, look at Haru, he still gets lost around the castle, doesn't he?"

"But he's not the King's advisor, I am. The horses would not really care if Haru is late."

"Listen to me, people get lost all the time, it is okay. Nothing is wrong with that. This is a castle."

"I guess you're right. Thank you. I have to be going now. I need give the Prince a message from the King."

"Well, fine. See you around then."

"See you." And she starts walking towards the Prince's Tower.

Read Chapter Two!

End of Chappy one! So how do you ppl like it. And no! Yuki is not the Prince! For then he would have to be an onigiri. But the Prince is not an onigiri. And yes! Haru has a job as a stable manager, because he is good with horses, or he would have been an ordinary palace servant. He deals with horses, Horses. It has something to do with Rin later on...The cast of Furuba will be in this, well the main characters that is, except Kyoko, Hana, and Arisa. I'm sorry I can't fit them in... but maybe I can.

Next Chapter: Meet Yuki, Tohru's other friend in the palace.

Oh yes, did I mention that this story had no pairings except Haru and Rin? I just cannot chose between Kyo and Yuki. Gomenai. bows

Review and TTFN!


	2. Chapter Two: The PrinceRitsu?

Authoress' note: So how do you people think of the plot. Onigiris ruling the world. And yes they wear clothes! Dirty minded people! The nobles wear noble costumes, etc. The humans mainly wear servant clothing. I know not very descriptive, but I'm not a descriptive person.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket

Chapter Two:

Ritsu, prince of the onigiris, was depressed yet again.

How can I be the rightful prince when I am not even a onigiri?

The king had once hoped for an onigiri descendant to succeed him, however, what he got was a human baby. No matter how many doctors he had hired, they could never figure out why the King had a human son. It wasn't rare to find that it is a human they have for their child; however it was not normal for the King to have a human babe. The advisors blamed it on the mother, who was a royal duchess from another part of the world. So what they did was behead the Queen while the King was away.

This added to Ritsu's guilt. He had indirectly killed her, just because he wasn't born an onigiri. His mother was one. His father the king was one, but he was not. He could never be. Even though he was legitimate, he did not consider himself pure blood.

He just did not understand why he wasn't.

"Prince Ritsu?" A lanky youth came into the room and bowed. He could have been considered as a girl with his beautiful looks and light hair.

"Yes Yuki?"

Yuki Sohma, cousin of Prince Ritsu, Kyo and many others, was not considered royalty. Like Kyo, he was human. Like Kyo, he had to serve others. Their other relatives, who were unfortunate to be born human, were also servants to others. That is the way of life, and forever has been.

"Miss Honda brings news to you from your father, his Majesty."

"Oh. Tohru? Please, let her in."

"Yes, your Highness."

"Thank you Yuki."

"It is my job."

Outside, Tohru waited and wondered how she would tell the prince the news. The king told her to_ "be careful, he is still very delicate_."

"Yes, but he shall become king, he needs to adapt quickly."

To that, the king said nothing.

"Miss Honda?" a voice trailed from the distance.

"Oh it's you Haru." As advisor, she was allowed to call anyone by name.

"How are you today? Fine I hope? Are you here to see the Prince?"

Hatsuharu Sohma, horse hearder of the palace, was a nice addition to the palace. He was marvelously good with handling horses and such. And he had such a nice personality too, when he's white, but we'll save that until later.

"Yes, I am here to see the Prince. I have important news for him." And I do not feel so well....

Then Yuki popped out.

"Ah Miss Honda, his Highness will see you now." They were polite friends, but apart from that they did not talk so much.

"Why thank you Yuki," she turned to Hatsuharu, "I'm sorry but I have to go now. See you later."

"It will be my pleasure." As Tohru went inside, he greeted his cousin.

"Yuki, how have you been?"

"Same as always." Simple as that.

And they had more small talk.

In the Prince's room, Tohru was with the Prince.

"I'm afraid I have grave news to tell you, Your Highness."

End of Chapter...

So that was ok right???? Please review then!


	3. Chapter Three: Stalker Kagura!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, or have anything to do with it. I do however, own some merchandise. But it's not like that would amount to anything… except obsession!

Note: Author's head is kind of mixing in all kinds of information right now, so this chapter might seem kind of slow… among other things…like being short also…

This chapter is going to be about stalker Kagura. Also, this takes place right after/during where Tohru is talking to Ritsu.

But I'll try my best! Here we go!

Chapter Three:

As the oranged hair boy talks to the king's female advisor, a girl lurks in the shadows watching them from afar.

Enter Kagura Sohma, stalker of Kyo!

Yes they are related, however, the existence of Kagura was not noted by a lot of people. Kyo acknowledged her just once, and she has become something that has an equivalent of a groupie.

Ever since then, she follows his every move, and tries to help him in any way she could, even if it would mean that she would have to also help Tohru Honda. It's not like Kagura hated Tohru, nope, they are just rivals for Kyo's attention.

Not that Tohru Honda, even tries on getting Kyo's attention, nor does she even know of the one known as Kagura Sohma.

Everyone is too worried about the revolt and the Peasant Queen to care about anything else right now.

* * *

**End of very short Chapter**

**A/N: **sorry that was so short… please review!


	4. Chapter Four: The one called Momiji

A/N: Sorry last chapter was so short, I'll try to make this one longer! Also, you might have noticed, but I am introducing a character or two in every chapter, so for those who have no idea who the horse and rooster is, then it would be kind of weird.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this fanfiction!

_Chapter Four_:

As Tohru stepped outside into the hall, she once again bumped into another person/object/thing.

What, or who rather, that she bumped into was a blond haired teen. A blond hair teen, who was only called Momiji. He was the head of the servants, even though he was also a human.

It was no wonder some called the king a "human-lover".

What Tohru Honda, advisor and second only to the king, was not supposed to know was that Momiji, is a Sohma. Not only that, but Momiji was born a noble. The only ones who knew of Momiji's secret was himself, the King and the King's trusted advisor. She found out because of overhearing a secret conversation between the noble and the king.

"Oh, I'm sorry I bumped into you mil-… I mean… ah…" It was very hard for Tohru to be authoritive. "How…dare you? Bump into me, I mean… That's very bad!" She nodded trying to convince the two other people right next to him.

People was too general of a word, children more like it, she thought. "Ah, you're not…uh… supposed to be bringing…children around the palace."

"Ah, Advisor Honda, I'm sorry to bump into you. However, they are not just normal children, they are going to be some of the new palace servants. You see, I am training them right now. It might prove interesting."

"This little one here is Kisa. The grumpy looking one is Hiro." He explained to her.

"Are you saying that just because I was born looking like this, that you have a right to call me 'grumpy looking'? And what is it with the 'I am training them right now' thing, we're just learning how to pick up for people. Training, huh?"

"Hiro, stop being so mean to Mr. Momiji." Kisa said softly to Hiro as Momiji wasn't looking.

While Hiro continued to chatter on and on, Momiji mouthed to Tohru: See what I mean?

She nodded. "Ahem. Well then… alright…uh… get along now? Uh yes! Get along now!"

Tohru then mouthed back to Momiji: See you later!

**

* * *

**

**End of Chapter**

A/N: So that was Chappy Four!!! Please for the love of cheese and mushrooms, review!

He usually calls her Tohru. They actually are close friends.


	5. Chapter Five: The Horse and the Cow

A/N: This chapter wanders off from the Tohru right now, but I hope you like this one as well, because this chapter is kind of important to the rest of the story. This one is about Hatsuharu. Also, **spoilers**, so if you do not know who Rin is, be cautioned!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of this fiction.

_Chapter Five_:

A huge whine thundered into the stables waking the black and white haired man up. Hatsuharu loved horses, so it was great that he was the stablehand at the palace, it was also great that he was good with horses, not that they don't bite him anymore, they still do, just… not as hard.

So then Haru, just woken up from another dream about horses and clouds and whatnot, rushed towards the horse which had made the noise indicating that it was hurt in some way.

The horse was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, and he had seen a lot of horses. Even better than the King's horses and that was saying something. She had powerful legs, made for running miles and miles without stopping, which would kill any ordinary horse, and the mane looked silky sweet, although it was jet black.

"Whats a matter?" (He does not call any horses "Horsie" or anything degrading because he treats them as beings rather than pets.) He surveyed the horse again this time more thoroughly and found the source of the pain. The leg was bleeding badly and unfortunately seemed to have an infection. She snorted at him and then fell down mostly because her legs wouldn't hold anymore.

"Crap! What the heck happened to you? Most likely you did something stupid like get your leg caught in a trap set for squirrels." As if knowing that Haru had mocked her, the horse butted her head against his hand and bit down.

"Hey! Now you have to stop that! I am just trying to help here, unless you would prefer that infection to get you an amputation. Which I assure you will hurt."

The horse snorted again, but let him apply disinfectant on her leg.

After a series of cutting, bandaging, and sewing, the leg was definitely much better, so it was no surprise when the horse put her lips on Haru's arm and blew in affection.

"Hey, that tickles! You are very welcome, and whenever you need some assistance you can-Hey! Where are you going?"

Haru did not get to finish what he was saying because, Rin, the horse that he was attending to, ran as fast as she could with her broken leg, trying to get away from him. She ran into a forest near the stables, and turned into a girl.

**End of Chapter**

A/N: So, you must know that the cursed horse is in fact Rin Sohma! Well anyways, although this chapter might have seemed a bit boring, it is quite important to the storyline! So please for the love of quiches! Review!!!!!! Also, sorry I took so long to update!


End file.
